A Broken Heart
by Hikaru Michaelis
Summary: Hikaru es una linda jovencita que vive solo con su padre y su hermano Kakeru, pero ella vive una vida infeliz gracias a su padre que la odia... una violacion y un intento de suicidio ¿que le depara a esta linda pelirroja?
1. Chapter 1

A Broken Heart.

Capitulo 1.

**¿Por qué soy tu hija?**

Es una hermosa tarde en Tokio, el sol apenas comienza a declinar y por su posición se puede decir que no son más de las 17:30 horas todo se ve tranquilo, aves revoloteando y trinando felices, hojas que caen de los árboles y son llevadas por la suave brisa del momento, personas caminando tranquilamente hacia algún lugar, niños jugando en los parques, todo a simple vista normal. De pronto toda tranquilidad se ve perturbada por una joven de unos 16 años, cabello pelirrojo y rizado, mediana estatura, complexión delgada y ojos color marrón quien corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Su rostro mostraba preocupación, hacía más de tres horas que las clases habían terminado y por terminar un trabajo ahora va corriendo para llegar a casa

- No puede ser, se me han pasado las horas... –se decía aferrándose a los cuadernos que llevaba entre sus brazos- tengo que llegar… -cierra con fuerza los ojos mientras acelera su carrera- tengo que llegar… o mi padre me va a mat… aayy! –grita al momento de chocar contra algo y empezar a caer junto con todas sus cosas.

- Te tengo -escuchó decir por ese algo que resultó ser alguien que logró atraparla por la muñeca justo a tiempo para evitarle la caída.

- Di… Disculpe no lo vi venir –sin siquiera mirarlo se apresura a recoger sus cosas.

- No te preocupes fue solo un accidente… permíteme ayudarte –le dijo el chico quien se agachaba para ayudarla a recoger las cosas que le faltaban.

- Gra… -dejo la palabra al aire pues sin querer ambos se habían tocado la mano al tomar un libro al mismo tiempo haciendo que por primera vez la chica se atreviera a mirarlo y descubrir así que el joven era muy buen mozo, de cabello oscuro, hermosos ojos color azul y piel morena clara había quedado prendada ante aquella profunda y mística mirada.

- No es nada –le sonrió al ponerse en pie con el libro en mano y ofreciéndole la otra para ayudarla a ponerse en pie también- Toma esto es tuyo –le entregó el libro.

- … -la pelirroja tomo el libro y sonrió tímidamente bajando la mirada para ocultar su rubor y entonces se dio cuenta de la hora que era- Dios mio!! –exclamó asustada- sumimasen… de… debo irme –y sin decir más emprendió nuevamente la carrera.

- Espera por favor… -intentó detenerla pero ella ya se había alejado- ni siquiera pude preguntarle su nombre… algo me dice que pronto la volveré a encontrar –sonrió para si mismo.

--------

La chica se encuentra de pie frente a una casa de dos pisos, esta hecha de madera y pintada de blanco con bordes rojos, con amplio un balcón resaltaba por el frente, una hermosa enredadera rodeaba la herrería del barandal junto con sus rojas flores que al final caían en cascada. El pasto del jardín lucía pulcramente recién cortado… la chica se dirige a la puerta y detiene su paso después de suspirar.

- Dios… pero que chico tan guapo… ay… olvide preguntarle su nombre –se da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- jijiji lo haré la próxima vez que le vea –sonrió emocionada pero su sonrisa se borró de inmediato al ver que su padre ya le esperaba frente a la puerta evidentemente molesto- esto no puede ser bueno –se dijo para si apretando sus cosas al pecho.

_**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter**_

_**I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better**_

_**And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders**_

_**A family in crisis that only grows older.**_

**Espero Por el cartero para que me traiga una carta  
Espero por Dios para que me haga sentir mejor  
Y Cargo el peso de el mundo en mis hombros  
Una familia en crisis es lo unico en lo que eh crecido**

- Hikaru! –el hombre de cabello oscuro, ojos color negro, alto y corpulento, lucía una fría y severa mirada. Se acerca a la chica a grandes zancadas y la toma con fuerza del brazo. Su nombre: Touji- escuincla estúpida, qué hora es esta de llegar…donde diablos andabas eh –la sacude- responde!!

- Ay papá me lastimas –se quejó la chica ante la agresión.

- Eso que me importa, carajo te pregunté donde andabas!!? –la presionó más del brazo mientras la llevaba hacia la entrada de la casa.

- En la escuela… estaba en la escuela –respondió temerosa.

- Mentira –de un jalón la mete- de seguro andabas de golfa por ahí con algún escuincle estúpido de la escuela.

- No papá te juro que estaba en la escuela… es que me dejaron un trabajo de investigación, me quedé en la biblioteca y… y no me di cuenta de la hora –dijo tratando de controlar el temblor se su cuerpo y voz.

- Te crees que soy idiota o que? –le pega una cachetada- me valen madre tus estúpidas excusas… si yo digo que eres una puta ramera, es por que lo eres… -la empuja haciéndola tropezar y caer al piso.

- Ayyyy –se queja al caer.

- Anda imbécil, levántate y prepárame algo de comer –la levanta de un tirón- si no quieres que te agarre a golpes ahora mismo prepárame algo de comer…-ve que se queda quieta- carajo muévete!!

- S-si… -Hikaru entra corriendo a la cocina y se limpia las lágrimas que ahora ofuscaban su mirada, aun temblorosa buscó todo lo necesario para preparar la comida- otosan por qué… snif…por qué me odias tanto… snif… snif… que hice yo para que me trates así? –se preguntaba mientras las lágrimas empapaban nuevamente sus mejillas.

- Ya llegué –anunció un joven que recién llegaba a casa, el chico era de cuerpo delgado, mediana estatura, cabellos castaños, ojos color marrón, quien vestía un pantalón negro, zapatos del mismo color, una camisa de manga larga color blanca y una corbata color azul marino adornada con el escudo de su escuela.

- Kakeru, bienvenido!! –el padre se pone de pie para recibir a su primogénito con un afable abrazo- Justo a tiempo… ya la inútil de tu hermana esta por servir la comida. Ven, siéntate… siéntate –lo guía hasta la mesa y amablemente le hace sentarse.

- Ay papá no le digas así… Hikaru no es ninguna inútil, se esfuerza mucho en ayudar en la casa –la defendió su hermano.

- No la defiendas… es una estúpida! –gritó el padre para que la chica lo escuchara.

- Ay… -se quejó quedamente al cortarse el dedo, el cual se lleva a la boca para limpiar la sangre. Momentos después sale de la cocina con la comida en mano y se apresura en servirla pero los nervios la traicionan y sin querer derrama un poco de caldo hirviendo sobre la ropa de su padre.

- Aaahh… -grita al haberse quemado- No solo eres estupida… maldita imbécil fíjate de lo que haces… -se pone de pie para darle una cachetada- lárgate inmediatamente a tu habitación… ya!!! -la chica corre asustada hacia su habitación.

- Padre! –se escandalizó Kakeru por el trato de su progenitor hacia su pequeña hermana- No tenías por que insultarla ni pegarle, fue un accidente.

- Deja de defender a esa idiota y siéntate a comer si no quieres que te castigue a ti también… carajo hasta por eso la muy desgraciada me amarga la comida.

- Ya deja de insultarla! –Kakeru azota las manos contra la mesa- ¿que te ha hecho para que la trates así?

- Nacer… -respondió el padre sin remordimiento alguno.

- Absurdo… kjjj… me voy a mi cuarto –incrédulo e irritado por la actitud de su padre Kakeru se retira del comedor para irse a su habitación pero detiene su paso al estar cerca del cuarto de su hermana y escucharla llorar desconsoladamente- Hikaru… -murmuró entristecido- Hikaru… -llamó al momento de abrir la puerta y asomar, su hermanita seguía llorando con el rostro oculto entre la almohada, esa imagen tan deplorable le destrozo el alma… entró a la habitación y se sentó junto a ella acariciándole la espalda para consolarla- hermanita ya no llores.

- nii-san… por qué… por qué… -la pelirroja se voltea y se sienta para encarar a su hermano sus ojos ya estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar- por qué me odia tanto… por qué no me quiere… que he hecho para que me trate así… -se le lanza en un abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Kakeru.

- Tu no has hecho nada malo… -la abraza y le acaricia el cabello, le dolía verla sufrir y llorar de esa forma- No sé y no entiendo por qué te trata así… si tu eres una linda y buena niña…

- Eso no es cierto… soy estúpida todo lo hago mal… no sirvo para nada –se lamentó.

_**Why'd you have to go**_

_**Why'd you have to go**_

_**Why'd you have to go**_

**Porque te tuviste que ir  
Porque te tuviste que ir  
Porque te tuviste que ir**

- Hikaru no digas eso, no uses las mismas palabras que padre… el no sabe lo que dice… -la reprendió- y nunca más vuelvas a pensar eso –dijo con cierto enojo.

- ni… nii-san –Hikaru lo mira asustada.

- Gomen –el chico se disculpa por su actitud- no quise asustarte es solo que… estoy molesto con otosan… pero ya no hablemos de eso ¿si? –le acaricia tiernamente la mejilla y le sonríe- Mira… te traje esto –le muestra un paquete de galletas de nuez espolvoreadas con azúcar glasé- son de las que más te gustan.

- Galletas!!!! –los ojos de la pelirroja brillan de emosion- y son mis favoritas… nii-san muchas gracias!! Eres el mejor hermano del mundo…–se seca las lágrimas y lo abraza efusivamente- Kakeru… ai shiteru.

- Yo también te amo mucho nunca lo dudes… ahora, sé que no es la gran cena pero come las galletas y acuéstate a dormir ¿si? –le da unas cariñosas palmaditas en la cabeza.

- Si!! –le sonríe.

- Eso es… te ves más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras –su hermano le besa su frente con ternura, la arropa y sale del recinto- Hikaru… nee-chan… -aprieta los puños con fuerza y se dirige a su habitación.

_**Daughter to father, daughter to father**_

_**I am broken but I am hoping**_

_**Daughter to father, daughter to father**_

_**I am crying, a part of me is dying and**_

_**These are, these are**_

_**The confessions of a broken heart.**_

**De Hija a Padre, De Hija a Padre  
Estoy Rota pero sigo esperando  
De Hija a Padre, De Hija a Padre  
Estoy llorando, una parte de mi esta muriendo y  
Estas son, estas son  
Las confesiones de un corazón roto**

Muy temprano por la mañana Hikaru se levantó con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su juvenil rostro, su hermano había sido muy gentil con ella y quería prepararle el mejor de los desayunos para agradecerle por las galletas. Ya portaba su uniforme escolar y se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno con mucho entusiasmo. Al darse media vuelta su rostro desencajo un poco al ver la figura de su padre fisgoneando en el refrigerador… controló su emoción y sonrió de nuevo

- Buenos días –saludó como de costumbre a su padre sin esperar respuesta alguna.

- Sírveme –le ordenó en respuesta después de haber tomado una botella de vino para luego sentarse en el extremo derecho de la mesa.

- Si –Hikaru asentó tres platos con un par de huevos bañados en salsa roja y acompañados de arroz blanco, luego puso pan dulce y pan tostado, mermelada, mantequilla y por último dos jarras, una con leche y la otra con jugo de naranja.

- Buenos días! –saludó su hermano al entrar al comedor.

- Buenos días –respondió mecánicamente su padre con el rostro oculto detrás del periódico.

- Hermano, buenos días! –le responde Hikaru alegremente mientras servía un vaso de leche a su padre.

- Que estupidez es esta… leche? Que te piensas, que soy un niño como para tomar leche? –le espetó furioso- quita esa porquería de mi vista –golpeó el vaso para tirar su contenido.

- Gomen! –se disculpó asustada.

- Papá! Siempre tienes que ser así con mi hermana? –le reclamó Kakeru.

- La muy imbécil sabe perfectamente que odio la leche –se defendió golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano, haciendo que su hija brincara del susto.

- Fue un error… y cualquiera puede tenerlo pero no por eso tienes que insultarla, ella también es tu hija no una criada!!! –refutó Kakeru alzando la voz.

- Ka… Kakeru –Hikaru murmuró asustada por la reacción de su hermano.

- Callate! –le gritó el padre al hijo.

- No! No me calmo hasta que me digas por qué la tratas así, por qué nunca le demuestras cariño? O simplemente lo haces porque te recuerda tanto a mamá y la odias por que según tú…. mi hermana tiene la culpa de su muerte? –le dijo finalmente ante tanta rabia que sentía. El hombre se sorprendió ante la acusación.

- En verdad quieres que te responda? –respondió pasando del asombro al desafió sonriendo con malicia.

- Si –incitó Kakeru.

- Por que… -comenzó a mover sus labios para responder

- Basta! –Hikaru se tapa los oídos- ya basta… dejen de pelear… dejen de discutir… -se pone de pie, toma su mochila que siempre dejaba preparada en puerta antes de ir a la escuela y sale corriendo.

- Hikaru! –la llamó su hermano al verla salir.

- Tu mismo te has respondido –dijo Touji sin remordimiento.

- Kjjj maldito… no sé como es que eres mi padre –reprobó el chico al salir de la casa azotando la puerta y correr tras su hermana que ya llevaba bastante ventaja y ahora doblaba la esquina- Hikaru espera!

* * *

Hola!!!! Aqui Hikaru con otro fic mas!!!... jajaja no aprendo verdad? Teniendo otros fics pendientes y todavia me atrevo a subir otro mas? jajajaja lo siento pero asi solemos ser los escritores... nos gusta enredarnos la vida y de paso hacerles sufrir con nuentras historias, tanto por su contenido como por la larga espera que les hacemos dar... jejeje pero bueno quienes estan en esto saben de que hablo... asi que espero que este nuevo fic sea muy bien recibido y que me tengan mucha paciencia en mis actualizaciones que a veces el trabajo y la vida en casa no me permiten escribir y actualizar como yo quisiera... y ya sin mas me despido... ja ne!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

**Quiéreme.**

_**I wear all your old clothes, your old polo sweater  
I dream of another you the one who would never  
never Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed.**_

**Y me visto con toda tu ropa vieja,  
tu viejo chaleco  
Y Sueño contigo, el uniko que nunca  
Me dejaría sola para levantar  
las Piezas  
Un Papa que me sostenga, eso es lo que necesito**

Llevaba rato corriendo por las calles con la única intensión de que el viento se llevara con su carrera todo ese inmenso dolor que la acongojaba… lo sabia… su padre no la quería y eso su alma le partía…

- Por qué? –se volvió a preguntar al momento de detener su carrera estando frente a su escuela.

- Hikaru! –finalmente su hermano le dio alcance.

- Ka… Kakeru –se abalanza sobre su hermano- me odia… me odia… -lloró con amargura.

- Hikaru… -la abraza con fuerza como si al no hacerlo su pequeña hermana se le escapara.

- Hermano… quiero morirme –confesó desesperada.

- Qué!? –Kakeru se asustó y la tomo del rostro para levantarle y mirarla a los ojos- ni de broma vuelvas a decir eso!

- Pero es que… -de nuevo sus hermosos ojos color marrón se inundaron en lágrimas.

- Onegai… nunca más lo vuelvas a decir… -le pidió mirándola con suplica.

- Pero es que yo… no sirvo para nada… no hago falta… nadie me necesita –agregó con dolor.

- No! Eso es mentira –Kakeru la abraza con fuerza- si tu te murieras… si tu llegaras a faltar… yo… yo nunca me lo perdonaría… nunca.

- Nii-san –Hikaru comenzó a conmoverse por su hermano.

- Hikaru… -suavemente la separa de su abrazo para mirarla con intensidad mientras secaba las gotas de sal que empapaban sus mejillas.

- Hai? –la chica se pierde en su mirada.

- Gomen ne… -se disculpa.

- Nani… dou… -su pregunta quedó al aire pues inesperadamente unos cálidos labios se posaron sobre los de ella que no lo podía creer- "ni… nii-san!" –pensó abriendo los ojos en impresión pues era su hermano el que la besaba.

No muy lejos de ahí un nuevo alumno llegaba a la escuela, caminaba de lo más tranquilo hasta que al llegar a la entrada algo le impedía el paso y se detuvo a la espera de que la entrada fuera despejada.

- Ai shiteru – Kakeru le susurró al oído después de besarla.

- … -Hikaru retrocedió un paso, esa acción la había tomado por sorpresa.

- Pero si es… -el nuevo chico quedó sorprendido al descubrir quien era la chica que obstaculizaba la entrada.

- Hikaru… matte kudasai! –gritó Kakeru al ver que su pequeña hermana se alejaba corriendo, volvió a darle alcance atrapándola en un abrazo por la espalda- gomen… hounto… gomen.

- Iie… -la pelirroja tembló ante el abrazo.

- Onegai… no me odies por lo que acabo de hacer –le suplicó apenado.

- No te puedo odiar… eres mi nii-san… -pone una mano sobre la de su hermano que le sujetaba por la cintura- el único al que amo.

- Lo siento y… gracias –depositó un tierno beso sobre su mejilla y luego la soltó para dejarla seguir. El se dio media vuelta y se fue camino a su escuela.

- Nii-san… -susurró la pelirroja al momento de acariciar sus labios. En ese momento muy cerca de ella paso un chico alto de negros cabellos, era el mismo chico del día anterior- Masaka…pero si es… el chico de ayer… –murmuró sorprendida- habrá visto todo? –pensando en la posibilidad agachó la mirada- seguro que si… pero… no sé por qué me importa… no es nada de mi –y emprendió el camino hacia su salón con desgano. Llegó justo a tiempo a su salón… levanto el brazo para abrir la puerta pero se detuvo- vamos Hikaru… quita esa cara no dejes que nadie te vea así –se dijo así misma para animarse y después de abrir la puerta entró al salón con una gran y falsa sonrisa- Ohaiyou gozaimasu!!

- Hi-chan… ohaiyou!! –le saludo con alegría una de sus compañeras, era una chica de ensortijados cabellos lilas y ojos color azul cielo- oe… Hi-chan ven! –la chica corrió hacia la puerta para tomar de la mano a la recién llegada y jalarla de un tirón.

- Matte… Nina –le pidió perdiendo casi el equilibrio.

- No puedo esperar… tienes que saberlo… no mejor aun… tienes que verlo!! –le dijo la aludida sumamente emocionada.

- Pero… que pasa… por qué tanta efusividad? -inquirió aun siendo arrastrada por la peli-lila.

- Mira Hi-chan… tenemos nuevo compañero! –exclamó la chica al momento de soltar a Hikaru casi aventándola sobre el pupitre del nuevo.

- Itte… -exclamó Hikaru al momento de cerrar los ojos y poner sus manos al frente para no tropezar y caer encima de aquel pupitre- eso me dolió –gimió sobándose las palmas de sus manos.

- Estas bien? –inquirió preocupada una suave y seductora voz varonil… voz que la pelirroja desconocía.

- Are? –abrió los ojos desconcertada y al hacerlo se encontró demasiado cerca de una linda y hermosa mirada ojivioleta- nani!! –exclamó sorprendida.

- Volvemos a vernos –susurró solo para ella esbozando una bella sonrisa.

- Go… gomenasai!! –la pelirroja se disculpo- yo… yo… me tropecé y… y… no me di cuenta y…

- Descuida… solo fue un accidente… pero dime ¿estas bien, no te lastimaste? –inquirió al momento de tomarla de las manos.

- Ha… hai… -le arrebato las manos poniéndose roja de la vergüenza- estoy bien… no te preocupes –se soba las manos- solo fue un pequeño golpe… gra… gracias por preocuparte… pero no es nada –rió nerviosa.

- No hay de que… solo… ten mas cuidado –le sugirió.

- Hai.

Hikaru hizo una reverencia ante el ojivioleta y junto a su compañera se dirigió a su asiento donde al instante su amiga comenzó a atacarla con preguntas... cuyas respuestas quedaron al aire cuando el profesor hizo su acto de aparición y presentó al nuevo alumno… su nombre Ishida Latis. El resto de las clases transcurrió sin ninguna novedad hasta que llego la hora de la salida.

- Uff… que día tan pesado –se quejó la pelirroja dándose unos golpecitos en sus hombros en señal de cansancio- rayos… y pensar que para mañana hay tarea para investigar de historia y yo no doy una en esa materia.

- Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar –dijo una varonil voz.

- Kyaaa!! Latis-san me… me has asustado!! –exclamó agitada por el susto.

- Lo siento… pero no me digas Latis-san… me haces sentir viejo… llámame solamente por mi nombre.

- Ha… hai… Latis –balbuceó al momento que sus mejillas se tornaban sonrosadas- entonces me… me ayudaras con historia?

- Escuche que no se te da… a mi me encanta la historia es una de mis materias favoritas –confesó con orgullo- Te parece si mañana nos reunimos a las ocho en la biblioteca de la escuela? No tendremos las dos primeras horas así que podremos aprovechar.

- Hai… a esa hora esta bien –aceptó apenada.

- Bien… hasta mañana entonces –se dirige hacia la puerta- cuídate linda –dijo al momento de salir.

- … -hikaru miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que ya estaba sola- kyaaaaaa!! Mañana estaré a solas con él –gritó emocionada, terminó de acomodar sus cosas dentro de su mochila y salió de ahí con una feliz sonrisa- Kakeru nii-san!! –llamó a su hermano después de haber llegado a casa, por la hora y el día suponía que ya se encontraría.

- Kakeru no está –la recibió una fría y severa voz desde la sala.

- Papá! –Hikaru brincó asustada al escuchar la voz de su padre.

- Llegas temprano… te felicitó –le sonríe cínicamente mientras tomaba un trago de la botella de sake que llevaba en la mano.

- Ah si… si, llegue temprano esta vez no tuve tarea extra –respondió nerviosa.

- Bien pues apúrate a prepararme algo de comer sino quieres que me enoje contigo –le dijo en tono amenazante.

- Ya… ya voy –Hikaru se apresuró a dejar su mochila en la sala, tomo un mandil, lo amarró a su cintura y se apresuró a entrar a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo.

Tiempo después Hikaru se encontraba descansando en su habitación después de haber comido… estaba tan distraída pensando en las cosas que haría a la siguiente mañana que no se percato de que alguien la observaba.

- "Maldita cría se parece tanto a su madre" –pensó el hombre dando un nuevo trago al sake- "pero se ve que es igual de buena que ella... sus piernas, sus muslos… su rostro… todo me la recuerda… oh Ayame te extraño tanto" –el hombre ahogo su llanto con un trago más.

- "Hoy me siento feliz… ha sido un bien dia!!… -se acercó al tocador de su cuarto y tomo una foto que ahí tenía- "Mamá…viste al nuevo chico de mi grupo… esta bien guapo ¿verdad?" –pensaba la chica mientras veía la foto de su madre con una alegre sonrisa- "crees que yo le haya gustado? Por que el a mi si me gusto… es tan buen mozo" –suspiró- Ay… –sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el susto que le había dado su padre al sentarse junto a ella- Pa… papá… -se incorporó para quedar sentada.

- Shhh… cállate idiota –le ordenó- así que quieres saber si te quiero o no ¿no es así?

- No… no tienes que decírmelo yo se que… -esta vez fue callada por un repentino beso de su padre en los labios.

- Te dije que te callaras estúpida… si tanto deseas saber si te quiero o no ahora mismo te lo voy a demostrar –la empuja bruscamente sobre la cama.

- Pa… Papá… me… me estas asustando… y –la chica había comenzado a temblar antes de soltar lo siguiente- estas tomado.

- Con un carajo cállate! –le da una fuerte cachetada- mira que estoy siendo bueno contigo y me sales con esas estupideces… carajo ahora mismo puedo te demostrare cuando es que te quiero –comienza a manosearle las piernas metiendo su mano bajo la falda.

- No… no… papá… que… que haces… -preguntó con la mirada aterrada.

- Nada que no te pueda gustar –desesperadamente le empieza a desabrochar la blusa de su uniforme- Tranquila… no pasa nada… lo que te voy a hacer es algo normal que pasa cuando una persona quiere demostrarle a otra cuanto es que la ama.

- Qué? –la chica se asustó aun más.

- Ya verás… te va a encantar… no te resistas –el padre se sube sobre ella y de un arrebato le rompe la blusa y comienza a besarle su pecho semidesnudo- Hija… te amo tanto… eres igual o más hermosa que tu madre… -le decía ante cada beso que le daba.

- Me amas? –Hikaru se sintió confundida por aquellas palabras- No… eso no es cierto… tu me odias… no me quieres… -le reprochó al recordar la crueldad con la que siempre la trataba.

- Eso no es cierto… yo en verdad te quiero –aprovecha el impacto que sus palabras provocan en ella para acariciarla con más atrevimiento.

- No papá… esto… esto no esta bien –Hikaru reacciona y se cubre el cuerpo con la ropa desgarrada.

- Pero hija… snif… si comprendo…te estas vengando de que nunca te he dado una caricia o un abrazo y por eso no aceptas mi cariño y me rechazas… ahora sé lo que sientes cada vez que te trato mal… -Touji finge estar realmente dolido y arrepentido de sus actos.

- Ay no papá no es eso… yo te quiero mucho a pesar de lo mal que me has tratado… de verdad que te quiero –Hikaru se sentía culpable de ver a su padre así.

- Entonces demuéstramelo y deja que continúe con lo que había empezado –le pidió su padre, sonando lo mas convincente posible… con su falsedad estaba logrando convencer a su hija.

- Yo… -volvió a dudar.

Pero esta vez su padre no esperaría duda o respuesta alguna y aprovechándose de la debilidad de su hija continuó con sus atrevidas caricias mientras la despojaba de su sostén y la recostaba sobre la cama. Hikaru sabía que nada de eso estaba bien pero su padre ya se había encargado de persuadir su mente y confundirla aun más… así que el padre no tardo en cumplir los mas bajos deseos sobre su propia hija.

- Te va a gustar… ya veras -y sin mas se atrevió a despojarla de toda su ropa para hacer con su desnudez lo que en ese momento le placiera… le recorrió el cuerpo con lujuriosas y atrevidas caricias hechas proporcionadas por su boca y manos… estaba que ardia en deseo… tenia años de no tocar a una mujer y justo en ese momento desquitaría todo ese mal sano deseo contenido, no pudo esperar a prepararla así que bajándose los pantalones y la ropa interior dejando ver su ya muy excitada y palpitante hombría y de una sola estocada embistió y penetró la virginal y estrecha entrada de su propia hija. La chica emitió alarido tal que sintió su cuerpo y alma partirse en dolor, el hombre se regocijo ante el grito y comenzó a moverse grotescamente dentro de la menor sintiendo venirse prematuramente en su interior… incontables veces aprovecho embestirla… incontables veces se vino dentro de ella e incontables veces se juro que lo repetiría… la chica era realmente exquisita.

- Ya deja de llorar estupida… -le dijo su padre en su ya acostumbrada voz de desprecio una vez que se hubiera sentido de saciar sus insanos deseos- y más te vale que laves esa sabana si no quieres ponerte en evidencia… y mas te vale que no digas ni una maldita palabra de esto o te ira peor –le besa cínicamente en la mejilla- lo has entendido ¿verdad?

- S… si –respondió entre sollozos.

- Estas advertida –termina de vestirse y sale del cuarto como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

- … -la chica ya nada respondió y solo ocultó su rostro bajo las sabanas, tras escuchar a su padre cerrar la puerta indicándole que se había marchado destapó su rostro- por que… por que me odias tanto… por que me hiciste esto… ahora si me quiero morir… ya no valgo nada -rompió en llanto sintiéndose sucia y humillada.

A partir de ese momento la vida de Hikaru ya no sería igual…

* * *

Otro fic recien actualizado... gracias por los rr a:

**Princess Anlu**

**Mireya Humbolt**

**Vichyta**

**Lana**

**Maat Sacmis**

**Andromeda no Sainto**

Igual tratare de hacer todo lo posible por continuar escribiendo saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

**No valgo nada.**

_**So why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go**_****

_**Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart  
Of a broken heart**_

**Entonces, Porque te tuviste que ir  
Porque te tuviste que ir  
Porque te tuviste que ir**

De hija a padre, de hija a padre  
No te conozco, pero quiero hacerlo  
De hija a padre, de hija a padre  
Dime la verdad, alguna vez me quisiste  
Porque estas son, estas son  
Las confesiones de un corazón roto  
De un corazón roto

Martes 8:45 a.m. – Biblioteca del colegio… Un chico de lacios y cortos cabellos color azabache, ojos color violeta que miran de forma mística y muy penetrante, de piel ligeramente bronceada cubierta por una camisa blanca, saco color negro y con el emblema del colegio bordado en el frente, una negra y elegante corbata amarrada pulcramente en su cuello y por ultimo ajustados pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos. El chico se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca leyendo ávidamente un interesante libro "Imperio Azteca" momentos después detuvo su lectura para mirar su reloj dejando escapar un suspiro…

- Parece ser que no vendrá –la ilusión que tenia al principio se convirtió en tristeza al mirar hacia la puerta de entrada- Latis baka y tu que pensaste en que esta podría ser tu oportunidad de conocerla… -y entonces recordó la escena de la pelirroja siendo besada- lo mas seguro es que haya preferido salir con él… su… novio –cerró el libro con melancolía.

Medía hora antes en el hogar Shidou….

- Hikaru –llamaba su hermano del otro lado de la puerta- Hikaru cariño despierta.

- …. –la aludida solo atino a removerse entre las sabanas.

- Linda se te esta haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela –insistió Kakeru después de andar tocando la puerta repetidas veces.

- No molestes… no quiero ir –se dignó a responder con la voz apaciguada por la almohada con la que cubría su rostro.

- Pero nena tienes que ir, se supone que entras a las ocho y ya son casi las nueve –le informo paciente.

- No tengo ganas –volvió a rezongar y entonces escuchó la puerta irse abriendo.

- Que tienes linda… te sientes mal? –su hermano le preguntó con evidente preocupación mientras se sentaba a su lado intentando quitarle la almohada que cubría su rostro.

- Hai… me siento mal… no quiero ir a clase –respondió sin mostrar siquiera el rostro, no quería que su hermano la viera en el deplorable estado en que se encontraba, ojerosa, pálida y con las mejillas marcadas por el camino que las lagrimas habían dejado a su paso.

- Esta bien… si no te sientes dispuesta no te puedo obligar a ir –toma una de sus manos y la besa- espero que te recuperes –le da unas suaves palmaditas y sale de la habitación para irse luego a su escuela.

- Gome ne… nii-san –se disculpo la pelirroja después de que su hermano saliera dando media vuelta sobre su cama para quedar boca abajo.

Cinco minutos después la puerta volvió a abrirse.

- Nii-san ya te dije que no quiero ir –respondió sin siquiera mirar.

- Así que la princesita no quiere ir a la escuela –dijo con burla la gruesa voz de su padre.

- Padre! –Hikaru se incorporó en el susto y aunque estaba vestida por instinto se cubrió el cuerpo con las sabanas.

- Sabias que eso para mi es mejor –agregó malicioso relamiéndose lujuriosamente los labios.

- Iie!! –gritó la chica con horror.

- Jajajajajaja…. –su padre rió estrepitosamente al escuchar el grito, se llevo una mano al rostro y después de calmarse y mirar entre sus dedos a la pelirroja añadió- si no quieres que lo de anoche se vuelva a repetir será mejor que te largues inmediatamente a la escuela que no soy millonario para andar despilfarrando mi dinero a lo idiota… así que ya sabes estupidita… cuidado con lo que digas o hagas que te puede ir peor –amenazó para después salir de la habitación.

- Me quiero morir –se dijo al momento de romper en llanto…

9:05… Una chica pelirroja camina con completo desgano y con la cabeza gacha hacia la entrada de la biblioteca, era tarde lo sabía pero aun así se dirigió hacia allá… no pensaba encontrarse con él después de esa hora… realmente no quería encontrarse con nadie… mas no sabía lo que le esperaba.

- Al fin llegaste –la recibió la suave y varonil voz de su compañero quien ya estaba a punto de irse y que al verla entrar se apresuró a encontrarse con ella.

- Gome ne… no quise llegar tan tarde –le respondió la chica sin siquiera levantar la mirada mientras apretaba con fuerza su maletín en pecho.

- Descuida, lo que importa es que has llegado –a pesar de la demora la voz del chico se escuchaba tranquila, Hikaru por un momento pensó que le reprocharía- vamos… sentémonos en una de las mesas.

- Hai –fue su respuesta casi inaudible, y le siguió hasta que se sentaron en la mesa más cercana uno enfrente del otro. Desde que había llegado la pelirroja permanecía en silencio sin levantar la mirada cosa que el ojivioleta no paso por alto.

- ¿Estas bien? –Inquirió preocupado por la triste actitud de su compañera- "¿se habrá peleado con su novio?"

- Yo… -se llevó las manos al rostro volviendo a llorar.

- ¡Hikaru! –el chico se asustó y rodeó la mesa para llegar donde ella- ¿qué tienes, por qué lloras, te paso algo, te hicieron algo? –preguntó desesperadamente preocupado.

- … -Hikaru se negaba a responder tenia miedo de hablar.

- Grrr –repentinamente el chico golpeó la mesa y la chica pego un respingo- lo más seguro es que estés así por culpa de tu novio –dijo con firmeza.

- No… novio… ¡Chigau! –negó la pelirroja temblando ante la furiosa reacción de su compañero.

- Hikaru no lo defiendas –le agarra por los hombros- dime ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo tu novio para estar así? Onegai dime y yo me encargo de partirle la cara.

- ¡Iie! –Hikaru bruscamente se libró del agarre- ¡¡No me toques!!

- ¿Nani? –Latis se mostro sorprendido.

- Aléjate de mi… -dijo temblorosa- no me toques –retrocedió un paso mirando al ojivioleta con terror- no me vuelvas a tocar con tus sucias manos.

- ¿¡Qué dices!? –las orbes violetas se sobre abrieron de la impresión.

- Yo… -la pelirroja se dio cuenta de su error y se dio media vuelta para huir corriendo.

- ¡¡Espera!! –el oji-violeta corre tras ella y logra darle alcance momentos después- "Todo esto es muy sospechoso… su llanto, su miedo por que la toque…" –pensó mientras la perseguía y le daba alcance deteniéndola de la muñeca.

- ¡Te dije que no me tocaras! –la chica reaccionó dándole una sonora cachetada.

-… -después de aquel golpe Latis se llevo una mano sobre su mejilla recién golpeada y miraba incrédulo a la chica.

- Oh no… -se asustó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y de nuevo emprendió la carrera, dejando al chico completamente perplejo.

- Hikaru… acaso tú… -reaccionó Latis para solo verla desaparecer de su vista- kjjj… maldito sea su novio ahora si estoy seguro que fue algo lo que él le hizo -apretó los puños con fuerza sintiéndose indignado y furioso.

Las clases ya habían comenzado pero la pelirroja en ninguna de ellas hizo acto de aparición, esto desilusionó un poco al oji-violeta pero también le sirvió para reafirmar su deducción y acrecentar el coraje que le invadía... si… después de haber pensado detenidamente las cosas ya se había dado cuenta de algo… inevitablemente se había enamorado de esa linda pelirroja y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de ver nuevamente su sonrisa y apartarla definitivamente de aquel a quien el creía el culpable de todos sus miedos y tristezas… si… definitivamente se encargaría de darle una buena paliza.

Mientras tanto… Hikaru había permanecido oculta en el patio de la escuela y cuando considero el momento oportuno buscó salir sin que nadie mas la viera… llegaría temprano a casa y de nuevo el miedo la invadió… su padre estaría en casa y de seguro al encontrarse a solas, lo del día anterior se repetiría… definitivamente no quería regresar a casa, tenia miedo… pero…y si escapara… que haría? Donde iría? No conocía a nadie más y no tenía nadie mas con quien ir… maldijo su vida y se dirigió camino a casa… resignada a esperar lo peor…

Latis ya había salido de la escuela y se encontraba apoyando su espalda en la barda de la escuela y con los brazos cruzados… señal de que esperaba impaciente el encontrarse con aquel a quien deseaba partirle la cara... y vaya que la suerte estaba de su lado, justo en ese momento un chico de cabellos castaños, ojos color marrón piel morena alto y delgado que portaba uniforme universitario pasaba frente a el.

- Hey tu… -le llamó Latis en tono despectivo.

- ¿Eh? –Kakeru volteó a verlo pues algo le decía que se referían a él y cuando noto aquella desafiante mirada sobre él mentalmente se preguntó- "¿y a este que le pasa?"

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? –soltó Latis mirándolo con sumo desprecio.

- ¿Nani? –se extrañó ante la pregunta.

- ¡Si serás! –Latis no aguantó más y en un impulso de furia agarró por el cuello de la camisa al otro chico y lo levantó ligeramente del piso. Después de todo Latis resultaba ser unos cuantos centímetros más alto que el castaño.

- Pero qué demonios te pasa…. ¡¡Suéltame!! –exigió Kakeru intentando librarse del agarre.

Maldito bastardo… confiesa… ¿¡qué fue lo que le hiciste a Hikaru!? –le gritó colérico.

- ¿Hikaru? –se extraño de que el chico mencionara a su pequeña hermana- no se de qué me hablas

- ¡¡Teme!! –le soltó un puñetazo en el estomago y lo liberó del agarre.

- ¡Arg! –Kakeru se dobló ante el dolor y la falta de aire.

- Confiesa… teme… ¿¡que le hiciste!? –Latis se disponía a propinarle una patada pero fue detenido por las manos del castaño que había logrado parar el golpe.

- ¡Yo no he hecho nada! –se defendió al momento de darle un puñetazo en la mejilla- ni siquiera se de que demonios me estas hablando.

- Maldito imbécil… te estoy hablando de Hikaru… Hikaru Shidou ¡tu novia! –le espetó en un grito dispuesto a golpearlo con el puño.

- ¿Hi… Hikaru? –inquirió deteniendo ese otro golpe con la palma de su mano- ¿qué tienes que ver tu con ella?

- Soy alguien que se ha decidió a defenderla de escorias como tu…¡¡maldito cabrón!! –gruñó tras soltar el primer puñetazo iniciando así una pelea por la chica.

--

Llegó a casa completamente agitada y desorientada… no sabia que hacer, a esas horas su padre ya se encontraba dentro… no quería entrar pero luego recordó que también su hermano la esperaba así que respiró profundo para recuperar toda cordura y con mano temblorosa tomo la perilla de la puerta, la giró y entró. En el sofá de la sala encontró a su padre mirando el televisor quien al escuchar la puerta abrirse volteó.

- Pero mira nada más quien ha llegado –exclamó el hombre tras mirar a su hija con cierto deje de lujuria.

- … -Hikaru solo atino a correr asustada hacia su cuarto y encerrarse.

- Idiota –dijo su padre con fastidio volviendo su atención a la pantalla del televisor.

--

- Mamá… por qué… por qué tuviste que irte… por qué me dejaste sola… -lloraba desconsolada- me haces tanta falta… por favor llévame contigo… ven por mi y llévame –suplicó al viento mientras entre sus cosas buscaba cualquier cosa que tuviera filo y encontró una pequeña navaja- aquí ya no valgo nada… he quedado sucia nadie me va a querer así… -tomo el filo y lo acomodó sobre su muñeca- espérame mamá pronto estaré contigo –se hizo el primer corte- espérame… -se hizo el segundo corte y de ambas muñecas comenzó a emerger su sangre… en un momento vio que toda su vida pasaba frente a ella… la perdida de su madre siendo una bebé, el cambio de actitud de su padre hacia ella… su vida feliz al lado de su hermano…- Ka… Ka…keru… lo… lo siento her…ma…no… -pronunció antes de que todo para ella se volviera obscuro y perdiera la consciencia.

Cierto tiempo después se escucha la puerta abrirse una vez más para luego ser azotada, era el hermano de Hikaru que finalmente había llegado con unos cuantos golpes en la cara…

- ¿Dónde esta mi hermana Hikaru? –demandó saber.

- Encerrada en su cuarto o qué se yo –respondió con simpleza.

- Bien… -sin cruzar mas palabras con su progenitor se fue a buscar a su hermana, tenía un mal presentimiento después de todo lo ocurrido. Llegó al cuarto de la chica y se topó con la puerta cerrada con seguro- ¿Hikaru? Hermanita soy yo Kakeru ábreme la puerta quiero hablar contigo…-golpeó suavemente pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta- Hikaru por favor…-otro golpeo y nada- Hikaru… abre la puerta… me estas asustando… Hikaru –Kakeru preocupándose de sobremanera porque su hermana no le abriera la puerta corrió escaleras abajo en búsqueda de una llave copia de la puerta.

- Que sucede, otro de los berrinchitos de tu hermana? –le preguntó socarronamente su padre.

- No lo sé –ignoró el estúpido comentario de su padre cogió la llave que tenia con otro par de copias mas y corriendo regreso al segundo piso- Onegai kamisama que ella se encuentre bien –con mano temblorosa introdujo la llave y el seguro de la puerta cedió- bien! –se felicitó- Hikaru… nee-chan… -llamó al no verla sobre la cama- nee-chan linda donde estas –comenzó a rodear la cama- Hika… -aquel nombre quedó al aire cuando Kakeru finalmente la encontró- Hikaru! –gritó al verla desfallecida sobre el piso con un notable charco color carmesí y un filo a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo- nee-chan!! –se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos- nee-chan… nee-chan… -la llamó desesperado- que hiciste!? –inquirió al ver los dos cortes de donde la sangre no dejaba de correr. Sin saber como cogió dos pañuelos y los ató sobre las heridas para detener el sangrado- doushite… doushite… HIKARU!!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Alguien que me ayude.

Corría por las calles completamente desesperado, en su mente estaba el único impulso de llegar a ese lugar para salvarle la vida a aquella persona que cargaba en sus brazos… en su mente aun corrían aquellas imágenes de cuando la encontró en ese estado….

Flash back

_Hikaru… nee-chan… -llamó al no verla sobre la cama- nee-chan linda donde estas –comenzó a rodear la cama- Hika… -aquel nombre quedó al aire cuando Kakeru finalmente la encontró- Hikaru! –gritó al verla desfallecida sobre el piso con un notable charco color carmesí y un filo a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo- nee-chan!! –se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos- nee-chan… nee-chan… -la llamó desesperado- que hiciste!? –inquirió al ver los dos cortes de donde la sangre no dejaba de correr. Sin saber como cogió dos pañuelos y los ató sobre las heridas para detener el sangrado- doushite… doushite… HIKARU!!_

Flash back end

Pronto llegó a las puertas de un elegante hospital, al parecer se trataba de un lugar privado pues era bastante elegante el lugar mas sin embargo nada de eso le importó, tenían que salvarla!!

- Un médico!! –gritó con urgencia al entrar al area de recepción- Onegai necesito un médico… ella se esta muriendo… ayúdenme!! –un par de miradas se dirigieron hacia el e inmediatamente una joven de bata blanca se acercó a atenderle.

- Una camilla, rápido! –urgió la chica y de inmediato un par de enfermeros atendió a su llamado con una camilla- qué fue lo que sucedió?

- No… no lo sé… mi hermana… mi hermana intentó suicidarse! –atinó a responder en su estupor.

- De acuerdo, la llevaremos al área de urgencias ahí la atenderá el especialista –le fue informando mientras la pelirroja era llevada a dicho lugar- supongo que usted es familiar de la paciente –Kakeru asintió- sígame por favor necesito que llene unos papeles de ingreso.

- Hai –fue la escueta respuesta del castaño.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

- Al fin es mi hora de descanso –se dijo el galeno al momento de quitarse los lentes, restregarse un poco los ojos para luego ponerse en pie y estirarse un poco, dejando ver así que se trataba de un hombre alto, de larga cabellera negra, piel clara y de unos hermosos y enigmáticos ojos color violeta, su porte era muy elegante- hora de ir a casa.

- Dr. Ishida tiene una urgencia –anunció su asistente al momento de ingresar en su despacho después de haber recibido un "adelante" cuando tocó la puerta.

- Ahora? –inquirió un poco frustrado.

- Si doctor –le confirmó su asistente.

- Bien, voy enseguida –se dio la media vuelta para tomar sus cosas- adiós almuerzo –bufó con fastidio- llamare a Emeraude para decirle que me espere más tarde.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

- Señorita… disculpe ¿ya sabe algo de mi hermana? –inquirió un Kakeru hecho un manojo de nervios.

- Joven Shidou... etto… el doctor Ishida ya no debe tardar en darnos su informe…-la enfermera nota el nerviosismo del chico- tranquilo, todo va a estar bien… por qué no va a la cafetería por algo de beber para que se tranquilice –le sugirió la chica, se trataba de una jovencita de no mas de 20 años, de larga y rubia cabellera levantada en una coleta, de piel bronceada y ojos color ámbar.

- Gracias pero no… siento que no puedo comer nada hasta no tener noticias de mi hermana –le respondió Kakeru lo mas amable posible.

- Es un hermano muy lindo, debe quererla mucho –le aduló al momento se acercarse a él- tome… estas pastillas le pueden ayudar a calmarse un poco y… -regresa a su lugar detrás del área de recepción para luego regresar con una pequeña bolsita y un termo- tenga… le comparto de mi almuerzo, seguro que no ha comido nada.

- Oh no puedo aceptarlo es su comida… la pastilla y la bebida si pero no su comida, no podría –le dijo sintiéndose apenado.

- Vamos acéptela –le insistió- mire… la verdad okaa-san siempre me prepara mucho de comer así que puedo compartir contigo la mitad, ande no sienta pena –le insistió regalándole una feliz sonrisa.

- Arigato… -las palabras quedaron al aire.

- Ah pero que mal educada soy Shisou-san… mi nombre es Sirra… Anami Sirra –se presentó ruborizada.

- Anami-san… arigato –kakeru le agradeció con cortesía.

- Oh llámeme por mi nombre, después de todo… presiento que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos –le dijo la rubia ruborizándose de nuevo por la cortesía del chico.

- Sirra –repitió Kakeru para memorizarse el nombre- entonces a mi también llámeme por mi nombre –le devolvió la sonrisa.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

- Kami-sama… no entiendo por qué la juventud de ahora quiere resolver sus problemas con el suicidio –exclamó el dr. Ishida mirando con tristeza a la chica que recién atendía- tan linda que es –le agarra de la muñeca recién suturada para comenzar a vendarla, la manga de la blusa resbaló ligeramente dejando ver una extraña marca- pero ¿qué es esto? –el galeno se extraño de ver aquello y despejó más el brazo- masaka… son… moretones! –exclamó sorprendido al descubrir más- esto no puede ser bueno… enfermera Hino –llamó a la enfermera en turno- traslade a esta señorita inmediatamente a mi consultorio, necesito hacerle unos análisis.

- Hai como usted ordene Ishida-sensei –respondió la enfermera, una chica de unos 30 años de cabellos cortos y oscuros, tez clara y estatura media.

Cierto tiempo después el doctor salía de su consultorio para trasladar a su paciente a una habitación para su recuperación

- Si mis sospechas son ciertas –se dijo a si mismo en pose pensativo- jump… esto se ha vuelto un caso muy interesante –se acomoda la puente de sus lentes- hasta no estar seguro no diré nada a quien la trajo, los análisis tomaran su tiempo así que solo le informaré que la chica se encuentra fuera de peligro –una vez tomado la decisión se dirige a la sala de espera para informar- familiares de la paciente Shidou.

- Hai! –Kakeru inmediatamente se puso en pie cual resorte- Yo… yo soy su hermano Shidou Kakeru… sensei onegai dígame ¿Cómo esta mi hermana?

- Mmmm –el galeno analiza al chico de pies a cabeza como buscando algo.

- Sensei? No me diga que ella –Kakeru palideció al notar la seriedad del doctor.

- … "mmm se le ve muy preocupado… sabrá algo?…" –al notar la palidez del chico se decide a hablar- No se preocupe, su hermana va a estar bien… hizo bien en traerla de inmediato, media hora más y no la contaba

- Kami-sama… gra… gracias sensei… por un momento creí que la había perdido para siempre –Kakeru no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas mojaran sus mejillas- me asusté muchísimo cuando entré a su habitación y la encontré ahí… sobre el piso y… bañada… en… sangre –se llevó las manos a la cara mientras su cuerpo se estremecía al recordar.

- Dígame… sabe qué fue lo que orilló a su hermana a intentar suicidarse? –preguntó sin rodeos.

- Iie… -negó al no tener cabeza para pensar en la posible causa.

- Esta bien lo importante es que se le ha salvado. Permanecerá en el hospital bajo vigilancia médica por cualquier posible consecuencia –le fue diciendo- si quiere verla se encuentra en la habitación 123.

- Hai… domo arigato Ishida-sensei –Kakeru hizo una reverencia para luego dirigirse a la habitación mencionada.

- Anami-chan onegai hágase cargo de la señorita Shidou… voy de salida a mi casa… cualquier emergencia llámeme a mi localizador –informó a la rubia.

- Hai como usted diga Ishida-sempai! –respondió acatando la orden.

- Jhm –el aludido sonrió de medio lado al escuchar su nombre ser mencionado de esa forma- regreso en el turno de la noche… ja na! –se dio la media vuelta y levanto su mano derecha agitándola a modo de despedida.

- Que tenga buena tarde Ishida-sempai! –le deseó Sirra- ups… olvide que al sensei no le gusta que le diga así… pero es que… kyaaaa es tan kawaii –sus orbes ambarinas brillaron en la emoción- algún día seré como él.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

- Tadaima –se escuchó decir por un hombre de forma cansina al momento de llegar a su hogar.

- Okaeri!... Zagato ai, creí que ya no llegarías-le saludó con un pequeño puchero aquella mujer de larga y ondulada cabellera rubia, ojos cual par de esmeraldas, de blanca piel y esbelta figura.

- Emeraude ai… lo siento pero se me presentó una urgencia –le dijo a modo de disculpa- pero no pongas esa cara… -la mira pícaramente- hace que me den ganas de…

- Epa… vayan con sus perversiones a su cuarto –le interrumpió con molestia un chico de apariencia idéntica al recién llegado.

- Latis!! –se escandalizó la rubia.

- He dicho –sentenció el chico cruzándose de brazos muy serio.

- Calma hermanito hoy no habrá nada de eso –le dijo Zagato al momento de poner una mano sobre su cabeza y revolverle el cabello.

- Zagato!! –se escandalizó aun mas la rubia al momento que su rostro se tornaba de un rojo tomate.

- No hagas eso! –Latis le reprochó dándole un manotazo- ya no soy un niño.

- Hay cuñadito, tienes un carácter –dijo Emeraude con una risita burlona ganándose con ello una fría mirada por parte del chico- je… jejeje…je… -una gotita resbaló de su nuca- y bien… cuál fue el caso que te hizo retrasar? –quiso saber curiosa.

- Ah! –Zagato se quitó la blanca gabardina y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá- un intento de suicidio –dijo serio.

- Oh vaya! –exclamó Emeraude sorprendida.

- Si… es una lastima que una chica tan joven y tan linda haya intentado tal cosa –agregó sin cambiar el tono de voz.

- Oe… hablas tan bien de ella que me puedo poner celosa –resopló Emeraude con un mohín de molestia.

- Ne… admito que es una linda pelirroja demo… no me interesan las niñas… además –Zagato apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas y cruzó los dedos de sus manos apoyando su babilla para adoptar un semblante mucho más serio.

- "Nani… di… dijo… pelirroja…? –exclamó en pensamiento después de escuchar a su hermano decir esa característica en su paciente- a caso será?"

- Emeraude… esta noche volveré al hospital, este caso es muy importante –anunció Zagato.

- Doushite? –quiso saber la rubia.

- Si mis sospechas son ciertas… -Zagato se mordió el labio inferior- esta jovencita… intento intentó suicidarse… -por mas que intentaba no podía controlar la furia e impotencia que le invadían por la gravedad del caso- porque alguien la violó –soltó finalmente.

- Nani!! –exclamó el hermano menor- Ma… Masaka –rápidamente el cerebro de Latis comenzó a trabajar uniendo las posibles pistas que le hacían llegar a la conclusión de que se tratase de una sola persona que él conocía- ni… nii-san… dime… ¿sabes cómo se llama esa chica? –preguntó con temor.

- Eh? –Zagato lo miró con el ceño fruncido- Hai… Shidou… Hikaru Shidou… ¿naze?

- Masaka! –Latis dio un paso atrás abriendo los ojos de la impresión.

- Latis… ¿qué sucede… a caso conoces a la chica? –inquirió Emeraude al ver la reacción de su joven cuñado.

- Ha… hai…Hikaru –a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de su amiga llorando y temblando de miedo- kjjj… ahora entiendo todo –apretó los puños con fuerza- tengo que verla –se dio media vuelta dispuesto a ir al hospital a verla.

- Matte… Latis!! –intento detenerle su hermano quien nada entendía pero el menor de los Ichida no le hizo caso- todo esto es muy extraño… será que mi hermano sabe algo sobre el caso? –inquirió frunciendo de nuevo el ceño en señal de inquietud.

- Lo que sea… espero que Latis-kun no este metido en problemas –dijo una Emeraude muy preocupada.

- Tsk… todo esto frustra mis planes de descanso –se quejó el mayor Ichida resoplando con fastidio- gomen nea i… pero me temo que regresaré al hospital antes de lo previsto.

- Hai… no te preocupes, todo sea por ayudar a esa chica –respondió comprensiva.

- Que haría yo sin ti… -la atrapa en un abrazo- simplemente eres adorable, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida –le dijo al momento de darle un tierno y suave beso.

- Mmmm… no comerías, te deprimirías y no serías tan abierto como ahora –le dijo la rubia con una alegre sonrisa.

- Jhm por eso te amo –le dio otro beso- bueno… nos vemos después, no aseguro volver temprano pero lo intentaré –sonrió forzado dándose media vuelta para partir de regreso al hospital.

- No te preocupes… ve… que yo estaré pacientemente esperando –amplió aun mas su sonrisa, la cual el galeno ni siquiera notó pero que sabía le había sido dada.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

- Hikaru… ¿Dónde estas? –se preguntó un joven de mirada violeta al momento de ingresar en el hospital y detenerse frente a recepción.

- Eh? Ishida-kun? –inquirió la rubia enfermera que atendía el área de recepción.

- A…Anami-chan –Latis reconoció a la chica- Onegai… puedes decirme en qué habitación se encuentra la paciente Hikaru Shidou?

- Shidou? –Sirra parpadeo un par de veces para luego mirar en su computador y buscar información- Shidou Hikaru… se encuentra en la habitación 123… -dijo mientras leía en voz alta la información.

- Domo Arigato –dijo el oji-violeta al momento de correr por el pasillo hacia el ascensor.

- Ishida-kun matte… usted no puede… -las palabras de la chica quedaron al aire al descubrir que el chico ya había desaparecido- vaya… si que tenía prisa, ni tiempo de decirle que el hermano de la chica se encontraba dentro y que no podía pasar hasta que saliera… feh –resopló con cierto fastidio.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

- Hikaru… qué fue lo que te paso… a caso ese desgraciado de tu hermano… kjj… maldito sea –gruño Latis mientras corría por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor- Te juro que si el se atrevió a hacerte algo… lo mato…

Continuará…

Waaaa gomen ne!! se que ahora si no tengo perdon! mas de dos meses sin actualizar que horror... gomen, gomen, pero no he tenido tiempo y las desgraciadas musas me han abandonado... jooo y yo que tengo otros fics pendientes de actualizar... son unas condenadas desobligadas que no quieren tener piedad de mi TToTT pero bueno ya vere que hacer para que me ayuden ¬¬... bueno ya me despido y gracias por los reviews!!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**Quisiera desaparecer.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Please, please forgive me**_

_Por favor, por favor perdóname_

_**But i won't be home again**_

_Pero__ no __volveré__ a casa __otra__vez_

_**Maybe some day you'll have woke up**_

_Tal vez un día tengas que despertarte_

_**And, barely conscious, **__**you'll say to no one**_

_Y, apenas consciente, no le dirás a nadie_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_No falta algo?_

Corriendo entre la inmensa oscuridad un alma perdida está, tiene miedo, no sabe a donde va… todo es tan confuso para ella y entre las lágrimas y el dolor solo se pregunta ¿qué hice mal?... no lo puede soportar, duele… duele su cruda realidad y sumergida en esa inmensidad, se siente sola, perdida y abandonada… y llora, llora porque siente que ya no puede más…

_- ¿Por qué… por qué a mi?_ –Preguntaba con pena, se encontraba de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas sobre el oscuro suelo_- No lo entiendo… ¿que fue lo que hice mal?_ –aquellas manos se cerraron en puños y un par de lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre las blancas mejillas, todo su ser pugnaba por saber la verdad- _¿a caso será este mi lugar?_

Su corazón le decía que no, que ese no era su lugar… mas su mente y aquellos sucesos le decían que era ahí donde tendría que estar…

- _¿Es este mi lugar? _–se preguntó de nuevo dando paso a la duda.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Hikaru nee-chan –susurraba su hermano quien le tomaba delicadamente de la mano- Onegai… no me vayas a dejar… –suplicó apretándosela levemente- te necesito aquí conmigo… si tu te vas… no sé que será de mi –tiernamente acaricia y acomoda algunos rebeldes y rojizos cabellos que cubrían el rostro de su pequeña hermana- nee-chan, lucha, no te des por vencida… aquí estoy contigo, siempre contigo.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

- Hikaru-chan… espérame, pronto estaré contigo –murmuraba el pelinegro al tiempo que corría por el pasillo después de abandonar el ascensor.

- Joven Ishida este es un hospital no una pista de carreras –le reprendió uno de los médicos del lugar, un alto rubio de ojos azules, gruesas cejas y de porte serio- hágame el favor de comportarse.

- Lo siento pero tengo prisa! –respondió evasivo el ojivioleta quien comenzaba a correr de nuevo.

- El que usted sea hermano menor de Ishida-sensei no le da el derecho de ir corriendo de esa manera en un hospital tan respetable como este –le recriminó el rubio galeno.

- "_vaya, nunca le he visto y sabe quien soy_?" –pensó sorprendido el chico y de nuevo detuvo su carrera- "_en verdad debo parecerme mucho a mi hermano como para haberme reconocido y nombrado por el apellido_" –analizó- wakatta… me comportaré –obedeció finalmente- disculpe sensei podría decirme ¿Dónde esta la habitación 123?

- En el siguiente pasillo doblando a la derecha y luego al siguiente pasillo a la izquierda en la segunda puerta –le respondió mirándolo con recelo.

- Arigato… -se da cuenta de la mirada y una gotita resbala por su nuca- no se preocupe ya no correré –rió nervioso.

- Mas le vale Ishida-kun o me veré obligado a reportarlo con su hermano, porque puedo ver que Ishida-sensei es su hermano, son tan parecidos que podrían pasar por gemelos… la única diferencia es la edad y algo de estatura –sonrió con sorna.

- Ya entendí –gruñó Latis al sentir su orgullo herido, si algo que detestaba era que le compararan con su hermano y mencionaran sobre su estatura- hasta luego sensei –se despidió sin mas.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

- Nee-chan –Kakeru se acerca a su hermana- despierta pronto… ai shiteru –susurra depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios.

- Al fin la encontré –se felicita el joven ojivioleta al dar con la habitación gira la perilla para abrir la puerta y al entrar… - pero que? –dijo con los ojos abiertos en la impresión- Tu!!-grita al reconocer a aquella persona que también estaba dentro de la habitación.

- Nani!? –Kakeru también se sorprende de ver al chico con el que peleo esa misma mañana- qué haces tú aquí? –inquirió con rudeza.

- Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber… ¿que haces tú aquí? –espetó Latis con la misma rudeza.

- Si serás idiota, soy su hermano es obvio que esté aquí –le respondió haciendo énfasis irónico- Pero, aquí el que debe hacer preguntas soy yo… -refutó sin dejarse amedrentar por la fría mirada de su contrincante- ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste tú para que mi hermana intentara suicidarse?

- ¿¡Qué yo qué!? –Latis sintió una gran iré recorrerle ante tal acusación- Pero serás… –se acerca para agarrarlo del cuello de su camisa- ¿Cómo diablos te atreves a insinuar que yo le hice algo cuando de seguro fuiste tú, estás enfermo o qué? –le gritó preparando su puño para golpearle pero una voz le detuvo.

- ¿Pero qué demonios es lo que está pasando aquí!? –les reprendió el mismo rubio doctor con el que Latis se había topado al llegar al hospital, tras escuchar los gritos fue que ingresó de inmediato- ustedes dos… ¿qué se supone que están haciendo? están es un hospital no en la calle así que déjense de jaleos…-coge a ambos chicos rudamente de sus brazos y los saca del cuarto- y háganme el favor de salir ahora mismo de aquí.

Ambos chicos se miran a muerte para luego ignorarse.

- Joven Shidou lo veía como a un jovencito tranquilo pero creo que me he equivocado ¿Es esta clase de ejemplos que le da a su hermanita como el mayor que es? –le reprendió el galeno sintiéndose decepcionado.

- Discúlpeme sensei, me he dejado llevar –respondió sintiéndose avergonzado.

- Si tienen asuntos pendientes con golpearse no resuelven nada, así que les recomiendo que sea cual sea su problema lo resuelvan hablando civilizadamente como los jóvenes de buena educación que estoy seguro son –fue el sabio consejo que Lafarga-sensei les dio- ¿Están de acuerdo?

Ambos jóvenes parecieron meditar las palabras…

- Está bien sensei, seguiré su consejo –resolvió Kakeru de buena gana.

- Yo… de acuerdo –aceptó Latis no muy convencido pero si quería encontrar las respuestas a sus dudas entonces tenía que ceder ante el coraje que sentía hacia el hermano y hablar.

- Les recomiendo salir a los jardines que se encuentran en el centro del edificio de este hospital.

- Gracias –respondieron al unísono los chicos y sin más se encaminaron al lugar indicado.

Mientras Lafarga ingresaba de nuevo a la habitación de la menor Shidou para hacer una revisión de sus signos vitales y si había habido algún cambio pero todo seguía igual, la chica no daba señales de querer despertar de la inconsciencia en la que había caído.

- Espero que no elijas ir por el otro camino –murmuró el rubio mirándola con nostalgia y se retiró.

**You won't cry for my absence, I know**  
_No llorarás por mi ausencia, lo sé_

**You forgot me long ago**

_Me olvidaste hace mucho._  
**Am I that unimportant?**

_¿No soy importante...?_  
**Am I so insignificant?**

_¿Soy insignificante...?_  
**Isn't something missing**

_¿No falta algo?_  
**Isn't someone missing me**

_¿No me echa de menos alguien?_

En los jardines del hospital.

- ¿Y bien? –inquirió Latis impaciente.

- Es lo mismo que yo pregunto… Si no tú aseguras no haber sido el causante de que mi hermana haya intentado suicidarse y por lógica yo tampoco he sido pues ella lo es todo para mí, entonces ¿quién? –preguntó al tiempo que miraba al oji-violeta pidiéndole una explicación.

- Yo aun dudo de ti… lo que vi al ingresar a su cuarto… ¿no te parece algo insano? ¡Es tu hermana por dios!

- Y por lo mismo soy incapaz de hacerle alguna atrocidad! Es mi hermana y la amo, jamás sería capaz de causarle daño –se defendió- Esta mañana ella estaba bien, se sentía un poco mal pero estaba bien! –le dijo con seguridad.

- Yo no puedo decir lo mismo… esta mañana cuando la vi llegar a la biblioteca donde habíamos acordado para hacer una tarea la noté muy extraña, no me permitió acercarme cuando quise saber que le pasaba e intente tocarla me dio un golpe y dijo cosas como que no la tocara con mis sucias manos... y no estoy diciendo que le haya hecho algo indebido –se apresuró a decir tas adivinar el posible pensamiento de su acompañante- estaba preocupado al verla temblar de esa manera y solo quise tranquilizarla pero aquellas palabras y esa mirada llena de terror me dieron mala espina –confesó Latis al recordar lo sucedido.

- Mi… Mi hermana es una dulce niña –Kakeru apretó las manos en puño- es una buena chica que nunca va a ningún otro lado, siempre que sale de clase va directo a casa y viceversa y cuando ha querido ir a algún lugar me avisa… entonces… ¿y si alguien le hizo algún daño cuando volvía a casa? –apretó mas los puños hasta clavarse las uñas y hacerse daño.

- Quien haya sido, ten por seguro que lo pagará y muy caro –le dijo con seguridad y certeza el chico Ishida.

**Even though I'd be sacrificed  
**_Incluso aunque yo fuera sacrificada_,

**You won't try for me, not now**

_No me juzgarás, ahora no._**  
Though I'd die to know you love me**

_Aunque yo muriera para saber si me amas, _**  
I'm all alone  
**_Estaría absolutamente sola._

**Isn't someone missing me  
**_¿No me echa de menos alguien?_

- Tu… ¿quieres a mi hermana, no es cierto? –preguntó kakeru repentinamente tras haberse formado un momento de silencio y después de haber escuchado la forma en que el chico se expresaba de su hermana.

- Admito que apenas y la conozco pero de lo poco ya le he llegado a tomar mucho cariño, como decirlo… ella tiene un algo que te hace querer protegerla y…

- Amarla –acotó el hermano. Latis abrió los ojos en sorpresa tras escuchar esa confesión.

- En verdad la amas de esa forma… no… ¿no será que estás confundido? –inquirió Latis no queriendo aceptar esa confesión.

- Yo… realmente… no estoy seguro –Kakeru dudó tras pensarlo un momento.

- Mira, yo creo que estás confundido… lo más probable es que estés confundiendo tu cariño fraternal y tu deseo de cuidarla y protegerla con amor –le aconsejo el oji-violeta.

- Puede que tengas razón –el castaño se quedó pensativo.

- Piénsalo y analízalo, tu hermana Hikaru te necesita para que la cuides y protejas como su hermano y deja que alguien más se encargue de darle ese amor de pareja que también necesitará a su tiempo.

- ¿Y ese alguien, pretendes ser tú? –Kakeru le miró celoso.

- ¿Y porque no, no me digas que ahora te pondrás celoso? –le miró de lado entrecerrando los ojos.

- Es que no me agradas –le respondió mirándole de igual forma.

- Ni siquiera me conoces –Latis afila más su mirada.

- No lo sé, puede que seas de esos que por su cara bonita se creen los amos del mundo y tienen a todas las mujeres a sus pies y las usan como si fuesen trofeos o juguetes –mirada de Kakeru doblemente afilada.

- Y tú, puede que seas el tipo de hermano celoso que no quiere que le arrebaten a su pequeña princesa porque la han cuidado toda su vida y se ponen en plan de odiosos y entrometidos que no dejan ni a sol ni a sombra a la pareja de la pequeña hermana hasta hartarlos y lograr que la dejen –sonrisa maldita y triunfal.

- ¿¡Qué!? –Kakeru siente sus mejillas arder en un sonrojo al verse descubierto, pues es así como se había comportado con los anteriores pretendientes de su hermana- ¡Yo no soy de esos! –gritó sintiéndose ofendido.

- Jeh –ampliar sonrisa de Latis y felicitarse mentalmente.

Y mientras los chicos seguían dándose esas miradas de odio y celos, el hermano mayor de Latis se aparecía por el jardín.

- Latis ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Zagato al verle.

- Aniki te dije que vendría al hospital –fue la simple respuesta del menor.

- ¿Conoces al joven Shidou? –frunció el ceño extrañado.

- Hai, bueno en realidad lo acabo de conocer es el hermano de Hikaru mi compañera de clase y que curiosamente tú atiendes –agregó sintiendo un repentino golpe de tristeza tras recordar lo que su hermano le había dicho de la chica.

- Ya veo –Zagato miró comprensivo a su pequeño hermano y luego se dirigió al castaño- Shidou-kun necesito hablar con usted en privado, lo que tengo que decirle es algo delicado –frunció el ceño demostrando seriedad.

- ¿Algo delicado? –Kakeru palideció visiblemente tras escuchar esas palabras.

- Así es –Zagato movió la cabeza en un asentimiento- sígame por favor –agregó mientras daba la media vuelta y caminaba de regreso al interior del hospital.

Latis decidió regresar donde se encontraba su compañera mientras su hermano le daba la terrible noticia al hermano de la chica. Llegó frente a la habitación, dejó escapar un suspiro para armarse de valor e ingresó.

- Hola Hikaru –saludó el ojivioleta en un suave susurro, se acercó sentándose junto a ella y con mucho cuidado le tomo de la mano- yo… no sé que decir… me duele tanto verte así… saber que alguien te ha dañado y no saber quien… me da rabia… porque te han herido de la peor manera y… no te lo mereces… tu no –le apretó un poco la mano queriendo transmitir todo su sentir.

**Please, please forgive me  
**_Por favor, por favor perdóname,_

**But I won't be home again**

_Pero no volveré a casa otra vez._**  
I know what you do to yourself  
**_Sé lo que te haces a ti mismo,_

**Shudder deep and cry out  
**_Me estremezco interiormente y grito:_

**"Isn't something missing  
**_¿No falta algo?_

**Isn't someone missing me?"**

_¿No me echa de menos alguien?  
_

-_Escucho a alguien llamarme… dice cosas que no logro entender… pero es tan suave su voz ¿quién es?... ¿qué es lo que dice? _–El cuerpo translucido de Hikaru que se dibujaba en el interior de su memoria se deslizaba suavemente buscando el origen de aquella voz.

- Yo… te quiero… -continuó diciendole el ojivioleta- je… se que te reirías de mi si me escucharas pero es cierto… desde el momento en el que accidentalmente choqué contigo sentí algo dentro de mi, no sé cómo explicarlo… -juntó sus dos manos sobre la de ella- creo… creo que me gustas… es decir… me… me he enamorado de ti –sonrió nervioso- es tonto ¿no es cierto? Pero… ¿alguna vez escuchaste decir por ahí algo sobre el amor a primera vista? Pues… eso fue justamente lo que me paso… me enamoré inevitablemente de ti desde la primera vez que te ví.

- _Esa voz.. es… -_Hikaru parecía reconocer al dueño de aquella voz- _me… ¿me quiere? _–se asustó al escucharlo - _No… él no me quiere… solo abusa de mi… no, no me quiere… no!! _–gritó al recordar y todo en su interior de nuevo se derrumbó.

De inmediato el electrocardiograma comenzó a marcar un ritmo acelerado en el corazón de la chica, Latis pegó un brinco del susto y de inmediato salió a pedir ayuda, una de las enfermeras acudió al llamado mientras otra corría para ir por el médico, al mismo tiempo en el consultorio privado de Zagato, Kakeru el hermano se dejaba caer sobre su asiento completamente horrorizado tras escuchar las palabras que el galeno le había dicho sobre la condición de su hermana. Era increíble como un momento se podía estar bien y al siguiente todo empeoraba, aquella pequeña qué tanto amaba y juraba proteger había sido victima de un ultraje y el no sabía que hacer… asi como tampoco sabía que esa niña parecía negarse a volver…

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed  
**_Y si sangro, sangraré,_

**Knowing you don't care**

_Sabiendo que a ti no te preocupa._**  
****And if I sleep just to dream of you  
**_Y si duermo solamente sueño contigo_

**And wake without you there  
**_Y despierto sin tenerte aquí,_

**Isn't something missing  
**_¿No falta algo?_

**Isn't something...**

_No es algo..._

_Continuará..._

Hola! si ya se que quisieran matarme por haberme tardado siglos en actualizar pero las malditas musas han renunciado u.u y no he podido encontrarles reemplazo... ademas de que tengo problemas de sobra y poco tiempo, pero bueno hago lo que puedo n.n... agradezco la paciente espera y hare todo lo posible por encontrar nuevas musas y volver a escribir... ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

**De crisis y problemas.**

Buen susto el que se había llevado Latis al ser testigo del estado crítico en el que había entrado su compañera, pero gracias a la oportuna intervención médica habían logrado estabilizarla. Por un momento tuvo el gran temor de perderla para siempre; mientras tanto se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala de espera esperando impaciente por recibir información, cuando vio a Kakeru regresar con un semblante completamente desencajado.

- ¿Shidou? –le llamó Latis poniéndose de pie- ¿Qué sucede? –inquirió preocupado por el semblante del chico.

- Mi… mi hermanita… -balbuceó el castaño de forma ausente.

- ¿Hikaru, qué pasa con ella? –Latis impulsivamente le agarro de los brazos y le sacudió intentando hacerle reaccionar pero el hermano seguía con la mirada perdida- Shidou respóndeme, que pasa con tu hermana! –exigió saber sacudiéndolo con mas fuerza y en un grito desesperado.

- La… a Hikaru… a Hikaru la… violaron –soltó Kakeru finalmente dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sofá junto al compañero de su pequeña hermana.

- Entonces… es verdad –murmuró Latis bajando la mirada haciendo que sus cabellos azabaches cubrieran sus ojos.

- ¿Tú ya lo sabías? –inquirió Kakeru mirándole con el ceño fruncido tras escucharle murmurar aquello.

- Por eso estoy aquí, escuche cuando mi hermano hablaba del tema y cuando le pregunté el nombre de quien hablaba… supe que se trataba de tu hermana –le respondió con agobio.

- Kjj… tenemos que encontrar al maldito bastardo que le hizo esto –sentenció el hermano apretando con fuerzas los puños.

- Lo encontraremos y le haremos pagar todo el daño que le ha hecho a Hikaru –aseguró Latis poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kakeru- ahora lo más importante es que tu hermana se recupere y nos diga quién le hizo eso, pero será un trabajo algo complicado, es común que las victimas de una violación se nieguen a confesar quien fue (o es) su agresor ya sea por miedo o por que han sido amenazadas.

- Tienes razón –suspiró el castaño tratando de serenarse- Discúlpame, te había juzgado mal pero ahora veo que eres un buen chico y buen amigo de mi hermana –le aludió aceptando de buena gana aquel hecho.

- Eh… si "pero mas que un amigo quiero ser algo mas para Hikaru" –pensó Latis con una gotita resbalando por su nuca.

- Joven Shidou –llamó la rubia enfermera- su hermanita ya esta estable, puede pasar a verla.

- ¡Presea! –le saludo Kakeru al verla- mi hermana ¿Esta despierta?

- No, aun esta bajo los efectos del sedante joven –le respondió la chica de forma respetuosa.

- Gracias –suspiró profundo para calmar sus nervios y entró a la habitación.

-… -un suspiro por parte de la rubia se dejo escuchar.

- Te gusta el chico ¿eh? –le dijo Latis a la rubia mas en una afirmación que en una pregunta.

- ¡Latis! –un notable rubor colorea sus mejillas- ¿tanto se me nota? –preguntó avergonzada.

- Presi ese buen suspiro te ha delatado y no me digas que no es así que bien te conozco –le respondió en burla.

- No me digas Presi… soy Presea ¿entendiste?… Pre-se-a –le recalcó molesta.

- Lo que digas Pre o ¿cómo prefieres que te diga… Presi… Presa… Pre-tonta? –continuó burlándose para hacerla enojar.

- Argh Latis eres un idiota insoportable, no has cambiado nada! –gruño picándole con el índice en el pecho- por eso nunca tienes novia!

- ¿Ah si? Te recuerdo que tú fuiste una de mis novias y nunca te quejaste de mi forma de ser –le respondió sonriéndole en burla.

- Tonto engreído –bufó con un gracioso puchero sintiéndose ofendida y Latis rió con ganas- ya deja de burlarte.

- Jajaja… lo… lo siento jajajaja… no quise ofenderte –cesó de reir- es solo que esta situación me tiene muy preocupado y no se que hacer… –le dijo dejándose ver completamente preocupado y triste.

- En eso tampoco has cambiado –Presea se sincero con él- siempre preocupándote por los demás aunque no siempre lo demuestres. Puedo ver que esa chica te ha calado profundo y con seguridad puedo decir que te has vuelto a enamorar aun después de lo que paso en tu última relación.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, después de Alicione juré que nunca más me enamoraría y que si alguien me pretendía la despreciaría –dijo con amargura- pero… todo eso cambió el día que por un descuido choqué con Hikaru… algo en su mirada me atrajo y me enamoró –confesó sincero.

- Amor a primera vista eh –le hizo ver su rubia amiga- Ay amigo, te enfrentarás a un gran reto con esta chica pero espero que tus sentimientos sean igual correspondidos y que te vaya muy bien con ella –le animó de buena manera.

- Yo también te deseo lo mismo con el hermano, porque tiene un carácter –le dijo con nuevo afán de molestarla. Recibiendo un ligero puñetazo en el brazo.

- No empieces –le amenazó.

- Jajaja… gracias Presea –agradeció el oji-violeta con una sonrisa esbozada en sus labios.

- ¿Eh? –la chica le miró con extrañeza.

- Por hacerme reír y por tu apoyo –le aclaró el chico.

- Para eso estamos las amigas ¿no? –sonrió en complicidad.

Mientras tanto. Kakeru se encontraba de pie junto a la cama donde su hermana descansaba tomándole de la mano, dándole suaves caricias esperando pacientemente a que ella despertara.

- Hika nee-chan… ¿quién fue el maldito que se atrevió a hacerte esto? Juro que si lo encuentro lo mataré –murmuró su hermano bajando el rostro para ocultar sus ojos que se habían llenado de dolor y desprecio. Una ligera contracción muscular de la mano que sostenía de su hermanita le hizo levantar la mirada- ¿Hikaru? –Inquirió con inquietud y de nuevo sintió esa contracción en su mano- Hika nee-chan ¿puedes escucharme? Onegai, si en verdad me escuchas presiona una vez más mi mano –su voz se escuchaba suplicante y esperanzada. Una vez más sucedió lo mismo- Nee-chan abre los ojos y mírame… soy yo, Kakeru tu nii-san –igual presionó su mano y esbozo la mejor sonrisa para que eso fuese lo primero que su pequeña hermana viera al despertar por completo.

Más lo que pasaría después le haría odiar profundamente a aquel que la violó…

Con suma pesadez la chica comenzó a abrir sus ojos, parpadeando lentamente para poder enfocar bien su borrosa vista, ladeó un poco su rostro para ver el rostro de aquel que le había pedido le mirara. Al principio parpadeó un par de veces más y en cuanto le pudo vislumbrar bien, sus ojos de sobremanera se abrieron y de inmediato todo su cuerpo se tensionó dando paso después a un incontrolable temor.

- ¡¡NO!! –fue el grito aterrador que escapo de la garganta de la chica al ver a su hermano.

- ¿Hi-Hikaru… q-que te pasa… n-no me reconoces? –Kakeru la miró con suma preocupación.

- ¡¡SUELTAME!! –Hikaru arrebató su mano haciéndose para atrás hasta topar con el respaldo de la cama. Su mirada continuaba aterrada y todo su cuerpo seguía temblando sin control.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Demandó Presea al momento de ingresar al cuarto, tras escuchar los aterrados gritos de la peli roja.

- Yo… no, no lo sé de pronto despertó y empezó a gritar –dio Kakeru en respuesta.

- ¡¡NO ME TOQUES, ALEJATE DE MI!! –continuaba gritando la chica.

- Hikaru, tranquila él no te hará daño es tu hermano –Presea la sostenía tratando de calmarla.

- ¿Pero qué demonios fue lo que le hiciste? –Le atacó Latis con furia tomándolo de su camisa.

- ¡¡Nada, juro que no le he hecho nada!! –se defendía el hermano con un semblante entre asustado y preocupado por los gritos de su hermanita.

- ¡¡ALEJATE!! –le gritaba a su hermano.

- Hikaru cálmate por favor o te harás daño con las agujas –La rubia seguía intentando hacer entrar en razón a la chica pero esta seguía igual- ustedes dos… ¡¡Fuera!! –Les gritó a los chicos mientras presionaba un botón rojo y pedía ayuda- ¡Tenemos una crisis, doctor Ishida!

- No voy a salirme hasta saber que tiene mi hermana –sentenció Kakeru.

- Lo mismo digo –le secundo el oji violeta.

- He dicho que se salgan ¡ahora! –reitero en un nuevo grito mientras forcejeaba por controlar a Hikaru.

- ¿Acaso no escucharon a la señorita? ¡Sálganse inmediatamente de aquí, ahora! –Fue la fuerte y ruda orden que dio el mayor de los Ishida, Zagato.

Sin más remedio ambos chicos salieron de la habitación mientras veían como Presea y un enfermero sostenían el cuerpo de la chica mientras Zagato le suministraba un sedante a través del suero.

-*-*-*-*-*-

- Doctor ¿qué es lo que tiene mi hermana? –Kakeru exigió saber al momento de ver al mayor de los Ichida salir de la habitación donde se encontraba su hermana.

-Haa… -Zagato dejó escapar una larga exhalación- Me temo que tu hermana presenta un Post-Trauma –respondió con pesar.

- ¿Post-trauma? –Inquirieron confusos Kakeru y Latis.

- Su mente reacciona de esa forma al más mínimo toque, es decir que es tal el trauma que su cerebro recrea los sucesos de la violación y ante eso no reconoce quien es su acosador y quien es su familiar o conocido.

- No puede ser –Kakeru rechino sus dientes y apretó los puños en fuerza al escuchar tal declaración- Doctor dígame… ¿tiene cura? –le mira con suma preocupación.

- Hey no pongas esa cara –Zagato pone una mano sobre su cabeza y le revuelve el cabello- no es una enfermedad mortal –le sonríe conciliadoramente- pero necesitará ayuda psicológica y todo el apoyo de su familia.

- Ah, menos mal –suspiró aliviado.

- Por el momento la hemos tenido que sedar nuevamente para poder tranquilizarla. Shidou-kun te aconsejo conseguir lo más pronto posible a un psicólogo para que comience a tratarla –le sugirió el galeno.

- Sensei, yo no conozco ninguno pero si usted si conoce por favor pídale de sus servicios no importa el costo yo… yo veré como pagar todos los gastos –le dijo con voz determinada.

- Shidou-kun con el debido respeto y perdón si pregunto algo indebido pero ¿qué hay de sus padres, por qué no los he visto por aquí? –Ante esa pregunta hecha por Zagato, Latis también miró con interés al chico.

- Mi madre murió cuando Hikaru nació y mi padre… bueno mi padre la odia por eso, la culpa por ser la causante de la muerte de su amada esposa –Kakeru presionó los puños con fuerza al hacer esa declaración.

- Que soberana estupidez –exclamó Latis.

- ¡Latis! –le reprendió su hermano.

- No, él tiene razón, mi padre es un completo imbécil, no tiene por qué odiar así a mi hermanita, ella no tiene la culpa de nada –rechina los dientes con una furia contenida- pero juro que cuando salga de aquí escaparé con ella y nos iremos a un lugar lo más lejos posible donde ese hombre nunca nos pueda encontrar.

- Pero podrías se acusado de secuestro, ella aun es menor de edad, podrías ir a parar en la cárcel y así menos podrías protegerla, al contrario estarías dejándola sola con él –dijo Latis con razón.

- Como si le importara el que Hikaru desapareciera –respondió sarcástico.

- Bueno lo más adecuado sería levantar una demanda por maltrato a una menor –acotó Zagato.

- Haría cualquier cosa con tal de alejarla de mi padre, incluso me casaría con ella. Después de todo ambos nos amamos –declaró como si se tratase de cualquier simple tema.

Latis y Zagato le miraron perplejos y completamente sorprendidos por aquella confesión sin saber que decir.

- ¿Sorprendidos, cierto? –Kakeru los miró con pesar- Sé que está mal pero es la verdad, la amo y ella a mí, es por eso que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y sé que estando juntos seremos muy felices –y esbozo una sonrisa.

- Pero… -Latis quiso objetar mas sin embargo las palabras no querían salir de su garganta.

- Gomen ne –se le acerca- sé que tu también sientes algo por ella –coloca sus manos sobre sus hombros y le mira fijamente- pero ella me ama a mí ¿lo entiendes? En verdad que lo lamento.

- ¡No, me niego a aceptarlo!... ¡Eso no puede ser, ella es tu hermana no puedes amarla de esa forma, está mal y tampoco asegures que ella pueda sentir lo mismo por ti, eso ni siquiera lo sabes! –le contradijo Latis mirándolo con reproche.

- Latis… -Zagato quiso intervenir al ver como su pequeño hermano comenzaba a alterarse.

- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses –dijo Kakeru haciendo caso omiso a las palabras dichas por Latis- volveré donde mi pequeña hermana –se dio la media vuelta para ingresar de nuevo a la habitación y así zanjar de una vez aquella conversación.

- Imbécil –masculló Latis entre dientes conteniendo la furia causada por la actitud del castaño.

- Cálmate hermano, estoy seguro que todo esto se trata nada más que de una confusión. Lo que él dice sentir no es del todo cierto –Zagato puso una mano sobre su hombro conciliador.

- Yo no lo creo así, se le veía muy seguro de sus palabras –le contradijo- pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, le demostraré cuan equivocado está respecto a los sentimientos de su hermana –dijo a modo de desafío sonriendo de medio lado.

- Hay hermanito –a Zagato solo le resbaló una gotita de sudor por la sien ante lo que se podía ver venir.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Llevaba rato esperando por verla despertar una vez más y sin embargo parecía no querer hacerlo en lo que restaba del día, pero él no se rendiría, aun cansado y con hambre esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario con tal de verla abrir sus ojos y con una alegre sonrisa le contaría todo aquello que había planeado para una nueva vida mejor.

- Onee-chan, despierta pronto por favor quiero contarte lo que he planeado para los dos –le decía con una suave voz alegre y esperanzada.

- ¿Shidou-kun? –le llamó Presea al ver que el chico aun permanecía junto a su hermana.

- Presea –Kakeru volteo a verla- por favor llámame por mi nombre, después de todo ya somos amigos ¿no? –sonrió.

- Lo siento –sonrió apenada- Kakeru, no crees que deberías descansar un poco y de paso comer? Desde que llegaste no te has despegado de tu hermanita ni un momento y muchos menos te he visto probar alimento salvo lo que te ofrecí esta mañana –le miró preocupada- deberías dejar que Latis también cuide de ella un poco –le sugirió.

- No, yo quiero ser el primero a quien ella vea cuando despierte –bufó el castaño.

- Dudo que despierte esta noche, el sedante que le suministraron la mantendrá dormida hasta la mañana –insistió la rubia.

- No te darás por vencida diga lo que diga ¿cierto? –intentó persuadirla mirándola en reto.

- Puedo ser igual de testaruda que tu –le dijo con un guiño.

- Jum me has convencido –respondió con una sonrisa.

- Es un gusto saberlo, de lo contrario me hubiese visto obligada a internarte y hacerte comer por medio de una sonda –sonrió amenazante.

- Jajaja ok, ya entendí. Por cierto… ¿aun sigue ahí ese Latis? –inquirió con cierto tono incrédulo.

- Pues ha vuelto hace un momento, su hermano lo envío a casa a descansar pero solo fue a cambiarse y regreso, se nota que también está muy preocupado por tu hermanita –contestó conmovida por la actitud de su ex novio.

- Pues que lástima, Hikaru solo me quiere a mi –murmuró sonriendo de medio lado.

- ¿Dijiste algo? –la rubia le preguntó al no escucharle bien.

- Nada, no dije nada –respondió evasivo.

- Entonces, vayamos por algo de comida -Presea se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa lo espero para que salieran de la habitación y fueran juntos al área de la cafetería que estaba en el primer piso del hospital.

En ese momento entraba Latis a ocupar su lugar en la guardia.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Comían tranquila y amenamente entre platica y platica cuando el timbre de un celular se dejo escuchar.

- ¿Moshi, moshi? –era Kakeru quien contestaba su móvil.

- _¿Dónde diablos estás?_ –se escuchó decir del otro lado con voz arrastrada.

- Vaya ¿apenas te acuerdas de nosotros? –preguntó mordaz

- ¡¿ Te Pregunté donde diablos estás?! –repitió en un gruñido.

- ¿A caso ya lo olvidaste? Pero que pregunta tan estúpida te hago, con lo ahogado que debes estar en el alcohol es obvio que lo has olvidado –respondió en un sarcástico reproche.

- ¡_Puta madre Kakeru respóndeme!­_ –gruño con improperios.

- ¡Con un carajo padre, estoy en el hospital con mi hermana! –gritó furioso.

- _¿Y qué haces allá? Déjala que se muera y ven de inmediato a la casa o iré a buscarte _–le ordenó su padre.

- ¡Vete al diablo! –le contestó con voz airada al tiempo que cerraba el celular dando por finalizada la llamada. El chico respiraba agitadamente por la furia y no dejaba de presionar con fuerza el celular en su mano provocando que sus nudillos se blanquearan.

- Ka-Kakeru tranquilízate –Presea se acercó para abrazarlo y tratar de calmarlo.

- Kjj es un maldito imbécil –masculló entre dientes.

- Tranquilo, está borracho y no sabe lo que dice –trató de hacerlo razonar.

- No Presea, borracho o no él es así no intentes defenderlo porque no lo merece, aunque sea mi padre esa es la verdad –respondió con amargura.

- Lo siento –se disculpó intimidada por el enojo del chico.

- Discúlpame no debí hablarte de esa forma, es solo que ya no lo soporto, lo odio y más le vale que no se atreva a venir porque no respondo –sentenció el castaño con voz frívola.

- Trata de no pensar en eso mejor siéntate y termina de comer, lo necesitas –la chica le tomó de la mano después de verlo sentar y le acariciaba con el dedo pulgar para calmarlo.

- No creo que la comida me sepa a algo –suspiró con cansancio- pero agradezco mucho tu preocupación por mí, eres una chica muy linda –le sonrió a pesar del mal momento.

- No hay de que, es lo menos que puedo hacer –le devolvió la sonrisa con ligero rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.

- Si me disculpas… quiero volver junto a mi onee-chan –dijo poniéndose pronto de pie.

- Claro –asintió al momento de levantarse de su asiento.

- ¿Sabes? En un gusto comer y platicar contigo, me agrada –confesó con una sonrisa sincera.

- A mí también me agrada estar contigo, aunque sea por un breve momento –secundó la rubia devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Me hubiese gustado haberte conocido antes –murmuró Kakeru repentinamente.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? –inquirió al no escucharle.

- Tal vez me hubiese enamorado de ti… - murmuró el castaño aun mas inaudible.

- ¿Kakeru? –le llamó confusa por el extraño parloteo del chico.

- Pero… no fue así… -Kakeru detuvo su caminar y bajó la cabeza sin dejar de murmurar para sí mismo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Presea se detuvo junto a él comenzando a preocuparse.

- Así que ahí estás –se escuchó decir por una tercera voz, la cual sonaba ronca y que arrastraba las palabras al hablar.

Kakeru levantó la mirada al reconocer aquella voz y de inmediato una incontenible ira invadió todo su ser. Frente a ellos se hallaba su padre que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie y sabrá Kamisama como es que logró llegar ahí y dar con el hospital habiendo otro más casi por la misma dirección. Pero nadie se imaginaba que la presencia del señor Shidou acabaría con la tragedia que acedía a la menor Hikaru…

* * *

N/A: Uff después de tanto tiempo de estar ausente alfin me digno a actualizar el fic n_ñ de verdad que lo siento, las musas me dejaron abandonada todo este tiempo y por otras causas de fuerza mayor no habia tenido tiempo de escribir. La verdad el capi no es de mi completo agrado, creo que ya he perdido el toque u.u pero bueno espero y a ustedes (si es que aun me leen) les guste n.ñ

Cuidense y hasta la proxima... que espero y no sea por mucho tiempo n.ñ

Atte: Hikaru Tsuzuki


End file.
